theallianceoforderfandomcom-20200213-history
Demoid
The Demoids are a sapient race inclinated towards science. History The earliest known point in recorded Demoid history was when a small pack of an ancestor race of the Demoid species was aided in the retaliatory hunt, leaning towards systematic extermination, against a predatory race by a species similar in appearance to elephants. Afterwards, the elephant-like beings were used as cattle, traded as a primitive form of currency, and venerated by the Demoids across their native continent all throughout their tribal existence, but with the flight of some Demoids to new hunting grounds on other continents, the memory, use and worship of these creatures would slowly fade away with the generations. The Demoids remained a purely tribal race, and would otherwise likely have remained so for a very long time, until a tribe from their species' native continent discovered four Dzzitians in a 50 million year-old escape pod resembling a meteorite. With their assistance and blueprints, they taught the Demoids to make technology and established a democratic system of government. As the only civilised state on a planet otherwise blanketed with various Demoid tribes, they set out to bring their knowledge to the rest of their race, and quickly united the four corners of Demius. It is without a doubt that they eventually made it to space, at which point their empire expanded quickly, partially fuelled by an ongoing search for the Dzzitians' original homeworld that ultimately proved to be fruitless for that iteration of the Demoid Empire. Following a near-extinction during Naexàs-Ila, they reformed into the New Demoid Empire and became involved in conflict between the REMOVED and the Grox, and went extinct during a Mothrai invasion. However, they had left behind a device containing the DNA of their race and that of the Dzzitians, who had recovered in population all the while helping the Demoids advance. The Mothrai finally managed to hack in and add the DNA of the species of the Allied Hive and some other species afterwards, and made 2 more of the device for other purposes. The machine activated 50 million years later, and the species, uplifted by a set of 9 monolithic REMOVED statues, formed the Hive Of Hives, which would soon fall, leading to the rise of the Demoid Tri-Species Empire, in which every race but the Demoids, the Dzzitians and a metal-based species of insect known only from the designation Rusta Metalus went extinct. The devices were set to activate at later times as well, but the latter surviving race's members ate them prior to the revolution. During this time, the Alliance Of Reason, a secretive alliance of six empires, were looking for ways to destroy the Quee. The Garian Empire was chosen to launch the attack in which a type of weaponized moving plant would be tested against the Quee, but with no success. This resulted in the destruction of half of the alliance's empires. After the deportation of Xera-Rana-Lina-Ek to the Demoids from the REMOVED, a revolution began from a tribal cult worshipping the Xera-Rana-Lina-Ek, a hybrid species created over millions of years of REMOVED occupation of REMOVED, claiming that when united with another species, would create the supposedly most genetically perfect lifeform of all. While the empire fell to the control of the Dzzitians, the Demoids were forced to fend for themselves against a plague attacking their Rusta Metalus hives, until only one remained. To this day, the Demoids and this hive have fled to the planet Baraxum, and their homeworld of Demius has since been covered with REMOVED Flesh to be inhabited by REMOVED Zealot swarms in a hope to better exterminate the infected hives. Instead, the swarms got infected, and returned to their home territory, causing the massive war that would result in the formation of the REMOVED. To this day, the Demoids reside on the planet Baraxum as a tribe-state along with their hive, both now under the control of the People's Jalupi Society. They often serve as technicians for this empire. Physiology Demoids are frog-like, and they're tall and slender like most humanoid species. They also have wings that served to let their ancestors fly above lakes and rivers and catch fish by squirting a toxin launched from an organ at the tip of it's tail. Once hit and weakened, they swoop down and grab their prey with their hands. Demoids also have a specially-designed mouth to grasp their prey with while escaping from potential predators or rivals trying to steal the fish. That way, it's harder for the fish to fall out or to snatch it from the mouth.